Words That Mean More
by CelesteTheDetective
Summary: A series of Drabbles and one-shots. VariousxReader. Will contain a lot of Spain and Romano.
1. Beginning

You smiled, happiness invading your bones. You were going to go see _him _today. You grinned large and felt giddy.

Sure, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and he couldn't read the atmosphere worth a damn, and was a bit biploar, but he was perfect to you.

The way his emerald eyes god damn_ glowed _when he saw you, it set your skin on fire. The way his lips stretched into a smile made you smile along with him.

You approached an old wooden door, and knocked. You could hear crashing and someone slamming into something.

Spain threw open the door, looking dishevled, his brown curls wild. He grinned and his eyes twinkled.

"Ah, [Name]! _Mi querida, _I'm so happy to see you, I was hoping..." He rambled on, leading you into the house.

You knew was was dense, and it was going to take some time to get your feelings through his thick skull.

This was just the beginning.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! I have lots of words to get through. Reviews are amazing~**


	2. Middle

"Whatever, bastard." Romano remarked to his frightened, trembling brother, Feliciano.

You looked between the obviously fighting brothers. Your [e/c] eyes shifter rapidly between them. You felt nervous and hoped they'd stop soon. Fighting was nothing new, but they seemed to be genuinly angry. Well, at least Romano did. You bit your lips and decided to speak up.

"U-Uh guys?" You say timidly, "Why are you two fighting? Brothers shouldn't fight."

Feliciano smiled and bounded up to you, trapped you in his arms, and chirped, "Ve~, nothing that concerns you, _bella_."

Romano bared his teeth, "It does to concern her, _bastardo_!" You winced at his furious tone.

Feliciano pouted, and looked to his brother, "It's a shame we can't split her down the middle, eh _fratello_?" He said, looking at you with a somewhat frightening glint in his amber orbs.  
_  
What?_

**A/N: So here one for Feli and Lovi~ I saw this word, and it begged for a love triangle. Reviews are love!**


	3. Love

You smiled sweetly at the flustered, blushing blonde man. You looked down at your hand, barely an inch from his. You slipped you hand into his and looked back at him.

His blush intensified and looked down at your joined hands. A gentle smile spread across his lips. He looked at you, his violet eyes filled adoration.

He squeezed your hand and swung your conjoined hands a bit.

You smiled and laughed, your tone joyful and happy. You looked ahead of you and saw an ice rink. You grinned wide, looked at him, and started to pull him towards it. He stumbled for the first few steps and the kept pace with you.

"[N-Name]! W-what are we doing?" He stuttered. You looked back at him, [E/C] eyes bright with mischief.

"Ice-skating, silly." You say, but meaning something else. Not that he knew that of course.

Your chest filled with warmth and tightened. You were confused for a second, but then realized what it was.

Love.

**A/N: Canada! I was so confused on what to do with this word. It could have meant anything, but decided that Canada needed some love.**


	4. Illusion

You grinned as England worked his magic. The bright colors danced across the room and you could hear the laughter of the fairies. You stared wide-eyed at the flying balls of light.

England watched the look of awe on your face and smiled. He whispered something more and waved his hand.

The colors converged and swirled and turned into the shape of a golden pirate ship on a deep azure sea.

You reached out to touch the magic and it puffed into a shower of golden dust.

England brought his arms up and chanted something you couldn't understand. The golden dust kept falling in an endless fountain. Soft music filled the room, from seemingly nowhere.

England made his way to you, nearly gliding. You smiled, joy shining in your [E/C] eyes. He, too, smiled, green eyes alight with happiness.

"May I have this dance, Lady [Name]?" He asked, his gentlemanly qualities shining through the magical haze of the glowing room.

You smile slyly, look down, and then back up and nod. He bows, takes your hand and you're pulled off into a waltz beneath the golden waterfall.

He hums along with the notes and your grin up at him, your heart racing.

After about ten more minutes, the illusion disappeared, but you didn't care. You stood there in his arms, smiling like fool.

His illusions were always beautiful.

**A/N: Here's everyones favorite grouchy Englishman! Illusion was too perfect for him. I hope he's not OOC. Review my loves~**


	5. Discovery

You knocked on the old wooden door of Italy's house. You heard a squeal of excitement that was undeniably Italy. You grinned widely at his childish antics.

He slammed the door open, smiling like a fool, "Ve! [Name]! I've been waiting for you!"

You laughed, "Sorry, Feli. I had to get ready." More like dress up to impress him. You'd liked the country for a very long time. One may even say you loved him.

He opened his eyes for once and you were struck by the richness of the amber orbs. He was dressed in dark slacks and white button up shirt.

You flushed darkly.

"Ve~ you look like Romano now, [Name!]" He giggled and grabbed your wrist, dragging you into the house.

You and he are walkinng into the living room, when he pauses. You look at him, confused. Suddenly, his stomach growls and he frowns.

You start to giggle helplessly, "Hungry, Feli?"

He looks at you and grins, "Ve~ [Name], I want pasta. Let's makes some!" He then proceeds to drag you into the kitchen. You snort at his actions.

He sits you down in a chair in the kitchen and gets to work boiling some pasta. He hums as he works. His curl bounces slightly and you find yourself wondering what it does.

You grin and your [E/C] eyes burned with mischief. He was oblivious to the rest of the world, save for his boiling pasta.

You crept up behind the distracted Italian, and lifted your hand. You bit your lip and grasped the curl.

The reaction was immediate. He gasped and dropped the spoon he was stirring with. You were confused by the reaction and pulled the curl, to see what would happen.

He face flushed deeply and he shuddered.

His amber eyes drifted to you and your grinning face, the sun shining on your silky [H/C] locks. He smiled in a very un-Italy like way.

"Feliciano?" You asked confused. Suddenly, you were push against the nearby wall. He chuckled and leaned close to you. Your eyes were wide and your breathing shallow. You could feel his warm breath ghosting over your lips.

"You shouldn't have done that,_ bella_." He said huskily, sounding nothing like the childish man you loved. You shuddered at the tempting tone. You opened your mouth to speak, but were silenced by his lips.

He kissed you hard and passionately. You slid your arms around his neck and kissed back, just as hard.

He nipped at your lip and you gasped. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. You crushed your soft body against his lean one. He pulled one of your legs up and settled it on his hip.

He shifted and you moaned at the friction and new pressure.

You broke from him first, gasping for breath, "F-Feli.."

He was smirking at you, his amber eyes smoldering. He toyed with a lock of [H/C] hair. Your face is flushed and your chest is heaving.

"S-So that's what i-it does." You stutter, breathless.

"What a discovery, _sì_?" He asked, and then captured your lips in another searing kiss.

**A/N: I saw this word and thought, "Oh one of the Italy brothers curls is perfect!" I hope this was okay! Review loves! First time writing anything remotely smutty. I hope I didn't screw up!**

**EDIT: Due to 's new M rules, the Lemon version can be found at my DeviantArt account. kutsuu-chan. deviantart {Remove the spaces}**


	6. Lust

You gasp as your back is slammed into his bedroom wall. His lips are roaming your neck and your breath comes out in short, breathless pants. He hikes your legs over his hips and you wrap them around his waist.

You shudder as he latches onto a spot that makes your mind fuzzy, "S-Sadiq." You moan and arch your back. You inhale his scent of spice and earth.

You can feel him smirk against your skin. He detaches from your neck and looks into your [E/C] eyes and kisses you. You wrap your arms around his neck and your tongues battle for dominance. You can taste the salt of his sweat and feel the heat of his tanned body.

Your hands work on the buttons of his dress shirt. You run your hands up and down his muscled torso. His fingers dance across your skin, leaving a burning trail.

He pulls away and smirks, breathing heavily. His olive eyes rake over your form hungrily. You glare and pull his lips back you yours, running your hands through his dark hair. You shift your hips, and grind them into his.

He groans, "[N-Name].."

He slowly unbuttons your blouse. He trails kisses down your neck, nipping and sucking along the way. You tighten your legs around him, trying to encourage him.

"P-Please..." You plead, wanting him so badly. He smirks and kiss you savagely, your teeth crashing together, before your tongues intertwine.

He lifts you up and carries you to his bed, never breaking the kiss. As you fell upon the bed, him on top of you, you couldn't help but think of how wonderful lust could be.

**A/N: I was so embarressed to write this!. I hope I didn't fail. Much. Anyway, some of that delicious hunk Turkey for you all. Reviews please!**


	7. Silence

You felt a bead of sweat run down your throat, due to the burning Egyptian sun beating down on your skin.

You breathed in the dry air and licked your dry, chapped lips. Why were you subjecting youself to this torture? Simple. You were visiting the only man who could stand the heat, and be in a floor length robe to boot.

Why were you visiting him? Well, he was the only person who was quiet for more than five damn minutes. In fact, you couldn't remember the last time he spoke. Oh and the tini-tiny fact that you were kind of - sort of - maybe- in love with him.

Your flat shoes clicked on the stone walkway to his house. The house is fairly large, tan in color and very open.

Egypt himself was outside the house, with his pet Jackal, Anubis. His golden eyes drifted to, and stayed focused, on you. You wave, a small smile on your face.

He doesn't wave back and you start to run your fingers through your [H/C] hair- a nervous habit.

You walk up to him and stop just shy of the tanned man. You swallow thickly, "H-Hey, Gupta."

He nods at you and gestures to his door- inviting you in. You smiled a bit brighter and nod. He walks to the door and opens it. Anubis runs in first and then Egypt stops and floushishes his hand, as if saying 'ladies first.'

You smile shyly and mutter a 'thank you'. You walk into the somewhat cooler house and take in the stone arcitecture. Anubis brushed your legs, and you kneeled down and stroked the Jackal's soft fur.

"Hello, sweetie." You croon to it. You look up and Egypt's golden eyes are filled with something akin to surprise.

You tilt you head and raise a brow, but he shakes his head. The gesture clearly means, 'Don't worry about it.'

You shrug and follow him to his sitting room, Anubis trailing after you. When you arrive, Egypt is already sitting down and he tells you to sit down as well, without speaking, again.

Some people wonder how you can be around him, as he never speaks. They can't read him like you can. You can understand whatever he's trying to say, without him saying anything at all.

His golden eyes are trained on you and you can feel the searing focus of it. You look shyly at him and bury your hand into the dark fur of Anubis.

Egypt suddenly is reaching for you, his tanned hand searching for yours. You blush, smile, and place your hand in his. He covered your hand with his other hand.

His golden eyes say what he never can. They say that he loves you and that he's missed you. You place your second hand over his.

"I know, Gupta." You say and smile gently. His eyes twinkle and he gives you a half smile. He pulls his hands from yours and you miss the warmth of his hands.

It's quiet, but you don't mind.

Because, in his silence, so much is said.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. I saw silence and thought, "Well, Egypt doesn't talk." Cheap shot, I know. Review loves~**


End file.
